


Promise

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: Seonghwa was beautiful, and San knew that.OrSome gods cant do their jobs.





	Promise

Loud.

 

 

 That was the only way San could take from his thoughts. They were loud, roaring through his head as if there was a race in his brain. He couldn't stop thinking. He had so many questions, most to which many had no answers, but he still wondered. 

  

A bell went off, symbolizing the end of school. San quickly stuffed his work folders and supplies in his bookbag and jets out of the school room. Running down the hall, he doesn't stop running until he gets out of the school, skimming through the small spots between the crowds, down the stairs, ignoring the yells for him to slow down. He eventually does make it outside and breathes in. 

 

  He quickly switched to jogging towards his apartment away from the university, watching for cars and others to avoid taking longer to get home. He just needed to get home.

 

  Home.

* * *

 Unlocking the door, he called out softly. "Seonghwa?"

Silence. 

  He locked the door, walking through the empty living room into the kitchen to find the elder fumbling with the microwave, pouting at it silently. "Hyung" San spoke again, just as the taller turned around.

 

"The heating thingy won't work" Seonghwa spoke, lips curling into a frown.  San smiled sadly. He understood, he really did. Back in the realm of gods, their magic could quickly with do for their food. It wasn't the same here. "That's cause," San started, not being able to stop the light smile that graced his features as he gently moved the elder out of the way, tapping a few buttons and pressing start," you didn't press the buttons, pretty." "Oh." Seonghwa's soft tone barely broke through the silence.

 

   It's still somewhat early, the sun still shining through the window as the little rays shine onto the elder's skin, making him glow. The elder was always hidden in the dark, never allowed to shine in the pale light of the moon, but now he could, and he was, he really was. San would always admit it, Seonghwa was beautiful, but he was definitely ethereal when sunbathed.

 

  His skin lights up from a light tan to a creamy honey, making his sharp and light features turn softer and curved, outlining the lovely male in front of him. His eyes shone brightly; dark, dark brown eyes quickly turning a lovely milk chocolate color, as his newly dyed hair lit up, the sun creating almost a halo around his head. If Seonghwa is always soft, the sun makes him the softest, if his orange sweater and jeans are anything to go by. 

 

 San couldn't really help if his hand flew up out of nowhere to place itsself onto the elder's cheeks, the pad of his thumb swiping softly against his plush and squishy cheek. The blonde stiffened quickly as soon as he was touched, but cupped the hand on his cheek with his hands, just as quickly. The soft brown eyes looked into his as he grinned in full admiration to the male. San knew what his eyes were doing, but he couldn't help as his leaned in close to the elder's face and gently pressed his lips to his nose. Pulling back, he held back a chuckle as Seonghwa's cheeks lightened in shock and embarrassment.

 

  "You're so pretty, hyung" San spoke, eyes still locked with the latter. 

 "P..pretty?" He repeated, cheeks seemingly turning darker. San's heart hurt everytime he's complimented the elder. But he couldn't really help it. San sighed, hand pulling away from Seonghwa's cheek and intertwined their fingers, walking to their shared bedroom. He silently opened the door, pulling the other onto their bed by the huge window sill. The younger shoved the blanket away and plopped down on the bed, Seonghwa toppling on top of him.

 

Locking his arms around the elder, he sighed sadly as the elder lightly squirmed in his hold. "You won't hurt me hyung, please stop squirming." Seonghwa still shook for a few seconds before admitting defeat, relaxing somewhat against San. He lifted an arm, gently pushing his head against his chest before his hand reached up to run his fingers through the silky dyed locks. 

 

It might've been 5 p.m. but the elder was quickly falling asleep. 

* * *

Nighttime eventually became the worst for Seonghwa, San understood. The elder has nightmares, ones that always shook him and kept him from resting. That night was probably one of the worst.

 

Nighttime went from sleeping in peace to aggressive nightmares filled with screaming and kicking.

 

 San woke up from violent shaking and screaming beside him, the elder seemingly still asleep, thrashing around as tears poured through his closed eyelids. The younger's eyes widened as he reached out to the elder to try and hold him, but only recieved a scratch upon his cheek from the elder still thrashing. He didn't feel the sting or the slight trickle of blood as he reached out of the elder multiple times, eventually taking a hold of him and holding him tightly as the blonde continued to scream and whimper in pain, as his shirt became soaked with tears.

San didn't know what to do besides hold him, he couldn't wake him up, he couldn't help him. That feeling always tore though his heart as he held the still screaming male, tears welling up in his own as he pressed soft kisses upon any patch of skin on the elder.  "I love you i love you i love you i-" 

 In the small corner of the bed he felt confined as he tried to catch his breath as the elder went limp in his arms, still crying softly as his heart felt like it was being ripped into millions of pieces.

* * *

 San was an angel to Seonghwa, which is ironic because they're gods -well, used to be- but still. Seonghwa was the god of torture. He was forced to kill people, lead them onto the wrong path in life, cause pain. He wasn't that type of person -god-. He didn't want to gain power for that. But he couldn't leave, shackles and chains keeping him in a cage in a realm not many gods could go through.

 Which is why he was shocked when a male of bright, colorful light came through the realm. He didn't speak, he wasn't supposed to. He was always told to be quiet and just work, cause pain, work, and cause pain. His head hung quietly as he scooted to the closest corner of the cage, dark clothing blending him in. The god still saw him anyways.

* * *

 San knew Seonghwa didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve being put for such a horrendous job for a god. His heart was too soft and caring to do so. So when San found the weak god, he knew he had to do something. He's glad he did do something, because he now had the soft soul to live how he wanted to. 

 The male was still very shy, but still always improved as more days passed. He liked to think that the elder was a pearl in an ocean of coal, where it could be cleaned for it to shine in its full glory. The male seemed more at peace with himself lately, by the way he eagerly spoke, or by the way he seemed to become more close to San.

 His thoughts were bothered as he found the elder by the corner of the living room, laying in the big beanbag there. He was covered by a soft brown blanket as he curled up in the seat as the sun shone through the window. Seonghwa looked up as the younger appeared in front of him and smiled shyly as the latter asked to join him in the blanket. He quickly lifted it and let him settle in silence.

  Cuddling in the warm light of the sun, San didn't want this to end. Him and Seonghwa, just the two of them. There was still alot of things to fix. But that could wait, for now all that mattered is that he was there for Seonghwa and Seonghwa was there for him.

 Everything would eventually fall into place. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
